Jambalaya (On The Bayou)
Jambalaya (On the Bayou) is the title of a country song , written by Hank Williams , who scored a big hit with it in 1952. The title refers to the Creole and Cajun rice dishjambalaya . The melody borrowed from Williams to a French-speaking Cajun song, "Grand Texas", 1948 the Group's Cajun Chuck Guillory & The Rhythm Boys, with vocals by "Papa" Cairo. Williams made it a country with a number of new English text, peppered with references to the Cajun culture in Louisiana Cajun dishes including crawfish pie and file gumbo . To some sources claim was Moon Mullican -word (co) wrote, but Williams was on the record listed as sole author [1] . Content [ hide ] *1 Williams' hit single *2 The Carpenters **2.1 song climbed ***2.1.1 Dutch Top 40 ***2.1.2 Dutch Thunderous 30 ***2.1.3 Belgian BRT Top 30 ***2.1.4 British Single Top 50 ***2.1.5 Radio 2 Top 2000 *3 Other Versions Williams' hit single [ edit ] Hank Williams recorded the song on June 13, 1952 in Nashville on. The single, MGM Records K11283, arrived on July 19 and quickly became a big hit. The B-side was the song "Window Shopping". On September 6, the single reached the top of Billboard's Top C & W Songs, and stood there for 14 weeks. The song also became a crossover hit, it climbed to number 20 in the pop charts of Billboard. Williams had already released seven albums that were sold more than a million times; "Jambalaya" was his eighth million seller . The Carpenters [ edit ] |- style="vertical-align:top;" | align="center" colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;"|'Order by ''Now & Then' |- style="vertical-align:top;" | colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;"| |- style="vertical-align:top;" | align="center" colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;"| |} The Carpenters released their version in 1973 on the album ''Now and Then . Outside the United States, it was released as a single. It was one of their biggest hits; in 1974 it reached number 3 in the Dutch Top 40 . This song climbed [ edit ] Dutch Top 40 [ edit ] Dutch Thunderous 30 [ edit ] Belgian BRT Top 30 [ edit ] UK Single Top 50 [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Other versions [ edit ] *Shortly after Williams spent several artists in 1952, their version of the song out, including pianist Moon Mullican on King Records , Rex Allen on Decca Records , and the orchestra of Neal Hefti with vocals by his wife, Frances Wayne , on Coral Records . The version of singer Jo Stafford became even more popular than Williams' own admission; her release on Columbia Records surfaced on August 30 in the pop charts of Billboard and reached number three. *The barely eleven years old (and not nine as written on the label) "Little" Brenda Lee sang it on her first single (on Decca), which came out in 1956. *Fats Domino released in 1961, a rock & roll version of on Imperial Records . *Other cover versions including ensuring Emmylou Harris , Professor Longhair , the Nitty Gritty Dirt Band , Dolly Parton , Elvis Presley , John Fogerty , The Residents and several Cajun Artists of Williams' song again a Cajun number made but with a French translation of Williams' text. Category:1952 births